Fun at the Theatre
by Julie Weasley
Summary: Ok. This is one when Hermione and her friend Theresa go on a trip to the movie theatre with Ron and HArry. It's really funny! Please read and review!


****

A/N: Hey you guys! This is supposed to be a phunnie story so I hope it is. Have fun!!

Fun at the Theatre

Hi. I'm going to tell you a little about my friend, Theresa, and myself and then I'm going to tell you about what happened that extremely boring night k? Here goes.

Hi! My name is Hermione. I'm 14 years old and I'm going out with Ronald Weasley. I have thick bushy brown hair. I don't like it much but my friends are used to it and they think it's cool. Ron's a great person but he always finds interest in the most boring things!

My friend, Theresa, is the coolest person you'll ever meet. She's got some great stories to tell. I've known her since preschool and we've gone on camping trips with each other in Girl Scouts. We like to reminisce about those camping trips from hell! LOL! Theresa has short, dark brown hair. It comes a little past her shoulders. She has mysterious brown eyes. She has glasses but they just add to the mysteriousness. She's taller than I am and is skinny. She's really smart and when you're with Theresa, you NEVER have a boring or bad time! She doesn't go to Hogwarts. She goes to Merlin's Academy for Wizards and Witches. She's going out with Harry because I set them up. Well, here's the story.

Harry, Ron, Theresa, and I were sitting at a coffeehouse in London over the Christmas Holidays. It was a cold afternoon and we were sitting next to the window. The sun was shining at the right angle that it made all the snow flurries look like pieces of glitter falling onto a pile of tons of glitter.

Harry looked up from his hot chocolate and said, "Let's catch a movie tonight!" We all nodded enthusiastically and Ron said, "How about Dungeons and Dragons!" Theresa and I rolled our eyes and were about to protest when Harry said, "Sounds great! We'll meet at the theatre at 7! See you guys later!" Harry and Ron left the coffeehouse and headed to home to change before the movie. I turned to Theresa to see that he mouth was hanging open. She said, "Can you believe they didn't even ask our opinion!?!?! That has to be the most boring movie ever!" I nodded and said, "I know! Boys are so inconsiderate!!" Theresa nodded and said, "Well, It's five o-clock now. Come to my house so we can 'freshen up'." I laughed and we left for Theresa's house.

When we arrived at the theatre, Harry and Ron were already waiting there for us with 4 tickets. Under her breath Theresa said, "At least we don't have to buy our tickets." I muffled a laugh as we approached the boys.

When we got in the Theatre, the boys insisted that we sat as close to the screen as possible so they could have a "fantastic view." I'm sorry, but my idea of a "fantastic view" isn't when my neck is cranked funny to be able to see the screen. Well, we sat down and the two boys left to get popcorn. Me and Theresa moved next to each other so at least we could talk during the movie. The boys returned with 2 bowls of popcorn and 2 big cups of soda. Theresa and I looked at each other and Theresa said, "Umm, where's our food?" The guys stared at us blankly and Harry said, "You didn't say you wanted anything." Theresa replied, "You didn't ask!" I said, "Be gentlemen and go get us some Pepsi's, gummi bears, popcorn, pretzels, sno caps, and whoppers!" The guys rolled their eyes but they headed out of the theatre to get us our food. Theresa turned to me and said, "Why did you ask for that much food?! We can't eat all of that!!" I laughed and said, " I want to make them broke! It serves them right! They need to learn some proper etiquette!" We laughed and the movie started.

The guys returned a little angry that we had made them late but we reminded them that we were the girls and that they wouldn't argue with us. That worked.

We weren't even a third into the movie and Theresa and I were already dozing off. Ron kept nudging me and asking if I had "seen that part". Every time I nodded and went back to sleep.

Theresa poked me and signaled to sneak out of the movie. I grinned and we slipped out unnoticed. When we got out of the theatre, I had remembered how to get up to the top of the theatre where all the technical work was done. When we got up there, we decided to have a little fun with the reels. We switched the movie of "What Women Want" with Adam Sandler's "The Hanukkah Song" from Saturday Night Live. We also switched "Rugrats in Paris" with "Chuckie's Bride." Finally we switched "Unbreakable" with "The Sixth Sense" just to see if anyone was paying attention. Then, we snuck back into the theatre that was playing Dungeons and Dragons. When the movie was over, we left out theatre and saw some confused looking teenagers, some laughing middle-aged women, and some hysterically crying children. Theresa and I looked at each other and nodded. We had done our job and once again, Harry and Ron were clueless to what was going on.


End file.
